


Nothing will stop me

by newyorkgirl32



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Founding Fathers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkgirl32/pseuds/newyorkgirl32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, well, well, Alexander. It seems as we have stumbled upon a little secret of yours, eh?” Burr asked with a smile on his face as he eyed the two. <br/>Alexander slowly rose from his knees. “Do what you must with this information, but know this, you will not stop me from seeing my dear Laurens.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Nothing Will Stop Me"

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction takes place after the war. John Laurens didn't die in battle on the Combahee River in South Carolina. John and Alexander are long term lovers.

John Laurens had come to see him in his office, just as he requested. He knew he shouldn't. He knew Alexander would want something from him. But then again, John wanted it from him too.

_ Knock, knock. _

“Alexander?” Laurens asked. 

“John, come in.” Alexander replied swiftly. He was working on a piece of paper, but he didn’t seem too interested in it, considering as soon as he quickly placed a period at the end of his sentence, he stood up and put his hand on my waist.

“Alexander, please. I haven’t even closed the door yet.” He replied when the shorter man lightly squeezed his waist. Alexander spun the two around and shut the door with his foot. 

“Better?” he asked him with a grin on his face.

John answered by kissing him directly on the mouth. Hamilton pushed him into a sitting position on the worn leather chair. The chair was warm because Alexander rarely ever gets up from his work. He only stands for his dear Laurens.

“My boy, must we commit such vulgar acts in your place of work?”

“It doesn’t matter; I’m happy to know that I’ve had you in here.”

“Alexander!” His love’s name was the only thing he could manage to gasp out when Alexander bit his neck. They locked lips, Hamilton’s tongue brushing against mine. Alexander got to his knees and began to unbutton my pants, releasing some pressure on the bulge he had created.

BANG

The door to Hamilton’s office swung open. ‘Shit, the lock!’ Immediately shot through Laurens’  head. Aaron Burr stood, the same height as Alexander, next to Thomas Jefferson at 6’2” and James Madison at 5’4”. What the three saw astonished them. Never had anyone of them thought that the great Alexander Hamilton would give them such ammunition for his downfall.

“Well, well, well, Alexander. It seems as we have stumbled upon a little secret of yours, eh?” Burr asked with a grin on his face as he eyed the two. 

Alexander slowly rose from his knees. “Do what you must with this information, but know this, you will not stop me from seeing my dear Laurens.”

“What we must do is save this information for later” Madison said with a small smile.

“Mmm, yes, we will be doing just that. So try not to anger any of us.” Jefferson said with the same smile on his face.

“Now, why don’t you two get back to what you were doing, considering Laurens here still has a pretty big boner.” Burr said.

John had his legs still spread open from when Alexander was going down on him. He began to pull down his pants while saying “Would you like to see just how big it is?” 

“Uh, no thanks. The only dick I like to see is my own.” Madison said stopping him from feeling himself up. 

“Are you saying you masturbate a lot?” I asked raising my eyebrows. 

“No! I just, umm…” Madison trailed off. He was also blushing like a schoolgirl which made it an even better sight to see. 

“We’ll be leaving now.” Jefferson said pulling Madison along with him as he left the room. Burr turned to follow them but stopped when Jefferson sternly said “Don’t follow us.” 

Burr looked quite flustered considering he had been planning on doing just that. He had been planning on going to discuss what to do with this information and when to release it, if ever. “Are they…? No way…” Burr muttered to himself as he stumbled to his own office to deal with his raging boner. 

Alexander walked calmly over to the door, shut and, this time, locked it. “Now, where were we?” He asked smiling, 

“Well I do believe you were about to suck my dick, am I wrong?” John asked cooly. 

“No, you’re completely correct…” Alexander trailed off as he knelt down in front of the much taller man. He was practically drooling by the time he got to the ground. “I can’t wait to have this cock stuffed down my throat.” He said as he pulled the soft fabric down to expose the stiff organ. 

Alexander smiled at the thought that he could do that much to the other male without even touching him. 

“Wow, fuck.” Alexander licked the swollen tip of his lover’s cock making him moan. John knew he had to keep quiet, considering they were in an office building. Alexander’s tongue swirled around the head of Laurens’ cock making his breaths come out rougher than before. 

The founding father without a father slipped his sly tongue onto the slit at the top of the head. Laurens let out a low moan. “Fuck, Alexander, I’m not going to last long if you keep doing this to me.” 

“Mmm…” Alexander hummed in acknowledgement, as he slowly began to make his way down to the base of the cock. Alexander had his hands pressing on the inside of John’s thighs, spreading them further. 

When Alexander had all of Laurens in his mouth, he really started working it. He sucked and swirled his tongue around the throbbing organ in his mouth. Alexander started bobbing his head back and forth and swallowing every now and then. 

Alexander was driving the man seated in the chair mad. Laurens was reaching his climax, as Alexander had just started humming onto the cock when he came. Cum shot out of the slit. 

Laurens moaned loudly as his orgasm washed over him. “Fuck… Alex-” John was cut off by his own moaning when another wave hit him. Alexander was too busy licking the cum off his lips and face to care about what John was saying. 

When John had finally come down from his high of an orgasm, Alexander stood up and sat right down on Laurens’ lap. “Was that good, baby?” Alexander asked his lover. 

“Mmm, very good.” Laurens replied. “What are we going do about Burr and the others?” He looked worried now. 

“I don’t know. It depends on what they decide to do. But, my dear Laurens, nothing will stop me from loving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to LMM for everything and there's a lot of references to the musical so thanks! Also I don't think that there's a copyright on historical characters, but yeah this is all based on Hamilton the Musical. If you haven't listened to the musical and you're just reading fanfiction about the founding fathers of America for fun, then I suggest that you listen to Hamilton and then continue. Thanks for reading!


	2. "Have you read this?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door swung open. “Hello, Mr. President.”  
> “You two are having sex!”  
> “Oh? We are? John, why didn’t you tell me? I would have put my pen down!” Hamilton said, his head still buried in a pile of papers on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay. This is so old. I updated this because it was requested and that boosted my self esteem by a tenfold. So thank you! Any way, some minor edits were made to the previous chapter, but none of the context was changed. I hope you enjoy it!

Walking down the hallway, toward the office of his right hand man, George Washington scowled about one thing in particular. There was a letter waiting for Washington on his desk this morning. It was from Thomas Jefferson, explaining what he, Madison, and Burr had discovered about Laurens and Hamilton’s relationship the day prior.  
Washington couldn’t have been more horrified than he had been after he finished reading the letter describing the events of yesterday afternoon from the point of view of the three democratic republicans. He had to sit for a moment to process just what Jefferson had been accusing Hamilton of this time.  
Now that he had gathered his wits about him, he made his way from the office of the President to the office of the Secretary of the Treasury. What would await him, he did not know. But he did know that he would get to the bottom of this scandal before it was released to the press.  
Washington stood outside the door of Alexander Hamilton’s office, wanting his hands to stop shaking. _Why am I like this now!? I haven’t felt like this since I was a young man!_  
The reason behind this is Anger and Fear. Anger that Hamilton would go behind his back and do something that should only be done to one’s wife and _never_ to another man; Fear that he could lose his closest acquaintance.  
_I could back down. I could go back and tell Jefferson to burn the papers. We could pretend this never even happened._  
 _No. This unspeakable act that the two homosexuals beyond this door have committed will continue unless I stop it. And my only chance to stop it, is now._  
Hamilton definitely heard the knock at the door. If his room hadn’t been so dead silent, like always, he wouldn’t have jumped so high.  
“Laurens will you get it? I’m almost done with this essay.”  
“Yeah.” John Laurens stood up from the extra chair and desk Hamilton had in his office for him to work on while they conversed, with a slight grunt. He stretched his arms out behind him and moved to the door.  
The door swung open. “Hello, Mr. President.”  
“You two are having sex!”  
“Oh? We are? John, why didn’t you tell me? I would have put my pen down!” Hamilton said, his head still buried in a pile of papers on his desk.  
“I think he means in general, not at the moment.” Laurens sighed at his boyfriend’s idiocy.  
“He didn’t specify, therefore it is up to the audience to decide.” Alexander replied intelligently.  
Washington stood in the doorway dumbfounded. Luckily, there was no one else in the near vicinity to overhear the accusation Washington had made very loudly, nor to witness the President of the United States of America with his jaw hanging open at the casuality of the two lovers on the topic at hand.  
Alexander finally put his pen down and, leaning back in his chair with his arms stretched out above his head, invited his employer into his office. With new skepticism, not knowing what to expect from the two men whom he had known for years, Washington took a step into the room.  
Carefully, Washington made his way to the two chairs facing Hamilton’s desk. He sat in the one closer to the door. Laurens went the long way around the desk, coming closer to Hamilton than Washington would have liked, and sat down in the other chair facing Hamilton. He scooted the chair to make it so he could see both Washington and Alexander at the same time.  
“So, what did you hear?” Alexander asked the man he had looked up to for many years.  
“I didn’t _hear_ anything. It’s what I _read_ that’s of the matter.” Washington replied strongly, even though he felt small in the straight backed wooden chair that lacked armrests.  
“Hmm… I suppose a certain Secretary of State wrote a letter to you then, Mr. Washington?” Laurens asked already knowing the answer.  
“Yes. It was Jefferson that tipped me off to a little encounter the lot of you had the other day.”  
“Did you bring the letter with you?” Hamilton asked with a look of dead seriousness on his small face.  
Washington sighed, “Of course I did. You don’t think I would be so careless to leave such important information just laying around? And you think I’d not know that you’d like to read his exact words?”  
“Of course, sir.” Hamilton bowed his head slightly to his superior. “You know I would like to read it, so may I?” Hamilton looked at the man his request was directed at.  
Washington opened the front of his jacket and retrieved a letter from the inside pocket. Hamilton reached out his hand to receive the letter. Washington hesitated, looked toward the fireplace, saw it was unlit, and placed the letter into Hamilton’s outstretched hand.  
After unfolding the single paper and reading it over thoroughly several times, Hamilton refolded the paper and slid it back to Washington.  
Washington did not reach for the letter addressed to him folded neatly on the desk before him. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” He asked with a notable tone of disgust in his voice.  
“Hmm? No. What is there to say?” The small man in the large chair replied.  
“You could deny it! Tell me it’s not true! Don’t just sit there and let Jefferson tarnish your name like that!” Washington stood up and shouted at him, ignoring the third man in the room.  
“Why would I deny that? That would be untrue. I’m not one to tell lies.” Hamilton said countering Washington's outburst with his calmness. “Maybe manipulate the truth, but not straight out lie…” He looked to the ceiling, saying this more to himself than anyone else.  
“How long has this been going on!?” Washington asked the question he’d been dying to know the answer to since the moment he knew of the affair.  
“Hmm? Well, we met in 1776, New York City, avec Lafayette et Mulligan. Perhaps Burr was there also? I can’t recall. Anyway, we had _a lot_ to drink and then after we-” Hamilton immersed himself in the night he met his lover, while leaning forward on his desk, until that same man cut him off.  
“Okay that’s enough of that. What he means is that this is a long term relationship, sir. And I’m afraid that, if you have a problem with this, you’re either going to have to deal with it, or lose both of us from your team, right Alex?”  
“Yes. If you choose to have our relationship made public, that’s fine, but know that if you try and stop our relationship from continuing, neither of us will remain in this political system.” Hamilton said, snapping out of his pleasurable flashback.  
“I have one other option you haven’t mentioned.” Washington replied to the threat of quitting.  
“And what would that be?” The youngest man asked.  
“I could fire both of you and it could all be over with; no one says a word, the press doesn’t know, the rest of the government doesn’t know, and you two can continue this atrocity elsewhere, somewhere where no one will find you.”  
“And will you do just that?” Alexander questioned.  
There was a pause before Washington gave his answer.  
“No. I need you here to help. You will both remain in your positions on one condition.” Hamilton breathed a small sigh of relief; a sigh that would have gone unnoticed by any other than the man who loved him most.  
“And what is that one condition.” Laurens asked, this time with no honorific.  
“No more sex while in _any_ of my buildings.”  
“Done, done, and done!” Hamilton slapped his hands on the desk, surprised by how easy the condition was to accommodate to. “John isn’t too fond of sex in the office, so it was only a few times we did it in here anyway. He prefers a more intimate setting like the bed belonging to me and my wife.” Hamilton threw his head back to laugh at his own irony.  
The younger of the two tall men blushed and mumbled an apology for his boyfriend’s comment.  
“I’ll also be having someone check in on you two from time to time,” Washington said as he strode slowly, but with long strides, to the door of the office. “And _I’ll_ deal with Jefferson and the others. You are not to speak of this to them. Or anyone for that matter.” Washington finished as he went out the door.  
Laurens let out the breath he didn’t known he had been holding. Both his love and job were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter title mislead you. It was suppose to be a way to draw readers in, but I think there could be more of a tone of betrayal, depending on how you look at it. If you were hoping for a chapter where the Lams relationship was exposed and you didn't get that, I understand. I probably sound like a broken record, but it's better to do it right the first time than to have to do it again. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This is actually my first fanfic so sorry if it sucked! ^-^


End file.
